Control
by Pyrite
Summary: Gaara finds out that Kankuro has used Naruto to have sex. He figures it Kankuro's turn to find out how it feels to be controlled and used.


Title: Control Author: Pyrite aka many other names Rating: R/M Pairing(s): Gaara/Kankuro, indicated Kankuro/Naruto.  
Warning(s): Yaoi, Oral Sex.  
Summary: Gaara finds out that Kankuro has used Naruto to have sex. He figures it Kankuro's turn to find out how it feels to be controlled and used.  
Dedication: This fic is for MariMari or MMchan on DA. I hope you like my seme Gaara sweety!  
A/N: As mentioned above, this is a fic for MariMari. It's a giftfic. ^^ Gaara is the seme in this oneshot, not Kankuro. Hope you like...oh this is a different premise from Cruel Intentions.

Gaara frowned as he looked at his papers. He couldn't help but think about last night. The image of his brother and Naruto grinding against each other was all too much to bear. His frown deepened. 'So Kankuro, you want to use my best friend? I will make you understand what it means to be used and controlled.' He had already requested his brother to come to his office. All he had to do was wait.

Ten minutes later, Kankuro entered the room and asked, "So what's up?"

"Shut the door and lock it."

Kankuro looked confused, but did as Gaara said. Gaara motioned for the puppet master to come closer as he stood up from his chair. "What's going on?"

Before he knew it, papers were strewn in the floor and he was pinned onto the desk. Gaara was on top of him, pinning his hands to the desk as he began to grind his hips against his brother's. "I want you Kankuro."

"Wha-what?" Kankuro asked in confusion.

"Don't you want me...Aniki? Am I not attractive?" Gaara questioned back as he rotated his hips over the puppet master's. He licked his lips as Kankuro still looked at him in confusion.

"Aniki? You never called me that before."

"So? You are my older brother." Gaara murmured. "Nonetheless, am I not attractive?"

"Of course you are...it's just that we can't do this."

"Why not? I saw you and Naruto grinding against each other last night."

Kankuro smirked. 'So this is why he is doing this.' "Aw...jealous of Naruto? He was a good fuck last night. Had a nice tight ass too." He frowned as he heard Gaara's sand slither over the floor and up the desk. His smirk disappeared as the sand wrapped around his wrists and pinned his wrists to the desk firmly, leaving Gaara's hands free to do whatever they wanted.

"You think you can use anyone you want Kankuro. I saw you and Naruto last night."

His smirk returned, "Did you get a hard on watching Naruto grind against me?"

"I saw everything..."

xxxx

Gaara did not like this dance club. It was one of those clubs where there was loud music and people were allowed to do anything in the club. He sat in a corner, watching his brother and friend grind against each other like so many other couples. The only difference was that Naruto looked extremely drunk and Kankuro looked sober. He watched his friend giggle drunkenly at Kankuro as he wrapped his leg around Kankuro's waist.

He watched Kankuro lead Naruto away from the dance floor and towards a private corner. Gaara didn't know what they were doing now, but knew it wasn't going to be good. He watched while Kankuro lifted Naruto off the ground and saw the blonde wrap his legs around Kankuro's waist. Gaara gasped audibly, he knew now what they were doing. It wasn't uncommon to see couples fornicating in this club and that was what Kankuro was doing with Naruto. He couldn't bear watching anymore.

xxxx

"Yeah so what?"

"You had him drunk."

"I didn't have him drunk...he got himself drunk." Kankuro explained.

"You enjoyed using him. Didn't you Kankuro?" Gaara questioned.

"I enjoyed pounding into his tight ass. Don't worry, he wasn't a virgin." The puppet nin responded.

Gaara tore his brother's clothes off, finally revealing his well-muscled body. Gaara murmured, "How will it feel to be controlled and used Kankuro?"

"Let me go Gaara." Kankuro responded, he pulled and twisted in the sand cuffs.

"No." Gaara sat on the puppet nin's hips and said, "I actually like it. You being the submissive one for once." The red-head leaned over Kankuro's chest and brushed his nipples with his fingers. Kankuro moaned softly as he tried to wrest away from Gaara's fingers. Gaara then bent over and took a sensitive nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly on the flesh.

Kankuro tried to stifle a moan, but couldn't, he ended up letting out a loud moan. Kami, it felt so good. It had been so long since he had been pleasured in such a way. "Nhh...Gaara!"

Gaara pulled back, making the puppet nin groan in disappointment. "Don't you like this Aniki?" He asked while grinding his hips over Kankuro's.

"I'd rather have you beneath me." Kankuro replied.

"Not happening Kankuro." Gaara responded then went back to suckling his nipples. Soon the suckling turned to biting, making Kankuro groan and arch foreward. Gaara moved from Kankuro's nipples, kissing down the nin's lean body until he reached Kankuro's pants. He growled, making a sound that made Kankuro grunt in surprise. The red-head pulled off his brother's pants and glanced at Kankuro's hard cock.

"Enough...Gaara!" Kankuro begged as he fought beneath him.

"No! You must know what it feels like Kankuro!" Gaara shouted, he knew that the puppet nin must know what it felt like for his submissives. He then smiled almost sweetly at the older brother, "Oh Aniki, don't you want me?"

Kankuro groaned loudly as the red-head finally took off his tunic and let it fall into the floor. The puppet master watched every move he made. Gaara circled his nipples with his fingers while he moaned softly. "Damn it Gaara! Don't tease me!"

The red-head smiled at him, "But you tease others Kankuro."

The puppet master groaned again as Gaara's hips hit his clothed cock. "You're a fucking tease Gaara!"

"What about you? Eh? Always teasing the other?" Gaara paused, "You're mine tonight Kankuro."

He bent over the other and rubbed the hard-on that was covered by Kankuro's pants. Gaara pulled the pants down roughly around Kankuro's ankles then grasped the puppet master's cock in his warm hand and began to pump slowly. "Nnnh...ahh...Kami if I was on top!"

"I know what you would do Kankuro. Shut up and take it!" Gaara returned. He pulled his pants down, revealing his rock hard member.

His mouth pressed over the other's as Gaara thrust hard into Kankuro's tight body. He was through playing, through with the other's protests. Gaara grasped Kankuro's cock in one hand, pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. He growled loudly as he hit Kankuro's prostate, causing the other man to moan in pleasure. As he continued to thrust, he felt his own body come close, but he had to keep control over Kankuro before he could release. Kankuro fought against the restraints, whining and moaning as he felt Gaara slam into him. Kami it felt good, but he wouldn't let Gaara know. Gaara continued thrusting harder and harder while pumping Kankuro's cock in rhythm until he heard the puppet master cry out in pleasure and he felt cum pour over his hand. "Damn you Gaara!" The contracting of Kankuro's tight hole made Gaara go over edge and spill his own seed into the puppet master's body.

After releasing Kankuro from the restraints, he said, "I hope that you learned something."

Kankuro growled in response, "Alright Gaara, i'll leave the blonde alone and i'll change a little bit, but I will not change my position."

"I didn't ask you to." Gaara responded. He smiled at the puppet master and said, "Maybe after you change, I will allow you to be on top."

Kankuro looked up in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me."

The brunette groaned, "Aw, don't be a fucking tease."

Gaara laughed, "Change a little and maybe I won't." He motioned to Kankuro's clothes, "Go on and get dressed."

"Uh...fine."

"I can do it again."

"Alright! I'm leaving."

Gaara watched as Kankuro quickly dressed and left the room. Gaara couldn't help but laugh at his brother and he knew that in the future, should he change, he would have to answer to Kankuro over his promise. 


End file.
